


Cuando el viento pare

by NeaPoulain



Series: Hestia, Vaisey y Harper [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeaPoulain/pseuds/NeaPoulain
Summary: Injusticia. Es lo que se le viene a la mente si le piden que describa el mundo en el que vive. Injusticia. Un mundo donde acusan a su hermana de ser practicante de magia negra, donde su sólo apellido genera miradas de desconfianza. Injusticia.





	Cuando el viento pare

* * *

**Cuando el viento pare**

_"Quiero escuchar tu voz cantando en un mundo mejor,_

_quiero encontrarte a ti sonriendo a la vida si no te sonríe ella a ti."_

_Un mundo mejor, La oreja de Van Gogh._

* * *

―Gracias por venir, señorita Carrow.

―Me llegó un citatorio, no había demasiadas opciones.

―Aun así, agradecemos su presencia. Supongo que sabe la razón por la que está aquí: se ha abierto una investigación referente al accidente ocurrido en su anterior domicilio.

―Por supuesto.

* * *

―¿Puede distinguir la caligrafía de este diario? Fue una de las pocas cosas que se salvaron.

―Sí, lo escribió mi padre.

―¿Sabe a quién estaba dirigido?

―A mi madre. Sólo a ella le pudo haber dedicado esa frase: « **Adiós, mi sol, adiós, mi niña, adiós, mi sol, adiós, adiós** ». Fue lo último que escribió antes de morir.

* * *

―¿Cree que su hermana realizaba magia negra a sus espaldas?

―No.

―Su respuesta es demasiado contundente, ¿no se guardaban secretos?

―Ninguno.

* * *

―¿Puede mencionarnos todas las personas que estuvieron presentes en la casa desde tres días antes del accidente, por favor?

―Mi hermana, Flora Carrow, Neil Vaisey, Lisa Turpin, Terry Boot y… Alecto Carrow.

―Le recuerdo que no encontramos ningún rastro de la presencia de su tía.

―Pero estuvo allí. Lo juro por mi madre.

* * *

―¿Está segura de que su hermana no practicaba artes oscuras?

Silencio.

―Responda, por favor.

―Segura. Además, estaba enferma, terminal, la sanadora Chang o el medimago Davies pueden declararlo. Enferma terminal. Dudo que hubiera tenido fuerzas.

* * *

―Todos los rastros de magia oscura coinciden con la firma mágica de su hermana, ¿tiene algo que decir sobre eso?

―Nada, su señoría, yo le he dicho lo que sé. Mi hermana se suicidó para salvarnos y, por eso, siempre le estaré agradecida.

* * *

―Comprenderá que realicemos una inspección reglamentaria en su casa, ¿puede facilitarnos su nuevo domicilio?

―No creo que eso sea necesario, no tengo nada que esconder.

―Su domicilio, por favor.

Suspiro, largo suspiro.

* * *

Psicológicamente, estaba agotada. Todo el asunto de Flora y el accidente la estaba sacando de quicio, precisamente por todas las preguntas que le hacían. Había visto las miradas que le dirigían y estaba segura de que estaban esperando encontrar una mentira escondida entre sus palabras; no habían insistido de aquella manera con Lisa, por ejemplo, ni con Terry. Habían puesto en duda su palabra a cada respuesta, creyéndola una mentirosa por llevar el apellido que llevaba. Nunca había creído que se iba a convertir en una carga tan grande.

Ella y Vaisey habían intentado alejarse de Dorset lo más que habían podido —que no había sido, finalmente, tan lejos— y se habían asentado en una zona muggle de Bristol. Hestia allí se sentía más normal y menos observada. Los vecinos solían conocerse entre sí, al menos saludarse, y eso le daba una sensación de seguridad que no hubiera conseguido en una gran ciudad, como Londres o Edimburgo. Además, sólo habían sido capaces de costearse una casa diminuta en Bristol, con los ahorros de los dos.

—Estoy cansada de tener al Ministerio en mis narices —confesó Hestia, sirviéndose el té que había estado calentando hasta entonces en la estufa—. Llegó la notificación de la inspección. Vendrán mañana.

—Sigo sin entender por qué deben inspeccionar esta casa —dijo Vaisey, sentándose junto a ella en la mesa del comedor—. No han encontrado nada sospechoso contigo.

—Precisamente por eso —respondió Hestia—. Quieren encontrarlo, desesperadamente, probar que pueden ser útiles. **Mientras quede por decir una palabra** no van a parar.

Todo había empezado después del accidente, cuando se había derrumbado la casa y Flora había acabado con su vida para frustrarle los planes a Alecto, su tía, y los había salvado a todos. Vaisey y ella se habían mudado precisamente para alejarse todo el asunto, para olvidarlo lo más rápido posible. Pero el ministerio había puesto sus narices en el incidente y había descubierto los signos evidentes de magia oscura que había dejado Alecto tras de sí al realizar un oscuro ritual. Desde entonces, Hestia se había enfrentado a los tribunales y a los interrogatorios un día sí y un día también, a sus **caras divorciadas con la vida** , a sus preguntas, a sus dudas. La habían hostigado psicológicamente, sin creer en su inocencia porque era la sobrina de dos mortífagos, y evidentemente, creían que toda la familia estaba podrida.

—Entonces no pararán nunca —dijo Vaisey—. ¿No has pensado en buscar algún trabajo? No puedes dedicarte sólo a oír a los del ministerio cuando quieren que vayas o cuando quieren inspeccionarte.

—Sabes lo que pasa en las entrevistas, Vaisey —respondió ella, con la esperanza un poco perdida—. «¿Carrow? ¿Cómo Amycus y Alecto Carrow?» —cito ella, cambiando un poco el tono de su voz—. «Lo lamentamos, señorita Carrow, pero no tenemos nada disponible para alguien de su ideología».

Por supuesto, su ideología no estaba escrita en ninguna parte de su currículum. Simplemente la había asumido, al leer su apellido.

—Apesta —coincidió Vaisey, impotente al ser incapaz de darle una solución.

—Lo sé —dijo ella, dándole otro sorbo al té que se había servido, más para que le calentara las manos que para le quitara la sed—. ¿Y tú? Dijiste que estabas escribiendo.

—Sí, Madame Rosmerta quiere que vuelva alguna noche a las tres escobas. —Vaisey sonrió, orgulloso, por aquello. No era el único pub donde le pedían que tocara, pero sí en donde aparecía más frecuentemente—. Pero se me está acabando el material. Necesito algo nuevo…

—¿Y? ¿De qué escribes?

—De ti. **Te voy a escribir la canción más bonita del mundo.**

Hestia sonrió, con aquellas palabras, consciente de que, aún unidos por la desgracia, Vaisey era una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado en la vida. Sintió que se sonrojaba, sin poder evitarlo.

―Gracias.

―Eres un buen tema, la gente debería conocer a la verdadera tú ―dijo Vaisey―. No eres sólo la sobrina de alguien. ―En ese caso, dos mortífagos peligrosos aún fugitivos. Hestia sabía que la gente procuraba mirar hacia otro lado cuando ella decía su nombre. Podría no decirlo, cambiarlo adrede, pero había algo que no la dejaba, una cuestión de orgullo.

―Gracias ―repitió, porque no sabía que más decir―. Por quedarte a mi lado, sé que las cosas están un poco arruinadas…

― **Mientras puedas regalarme una sonrisa** estaré aquí. No tengo ningún otro lugar a donde ir.

Hestia sabía que todos aquellos meses los habían convertido en una pareja común y corriente, promedio. Demasiado jóvenes, pero no muy diferentes a aquellos que llevan años casados. Estaban acostumbrados a la convivencia: Hestia sabía cuales temas evitar cuando se trataba de Vaisey, y él sabía cuáles evitar cuando se trataba de ella. Ambos tenían heridas. Él había tenido una vez tatuajes por todos los brazos que representaban el croquis de su vida y sus recuerdos, pero los había cambiado ―junto con la visión de su ojo izquierdo―, por salvarlos a todos y casi lo había logrado.

Hestia nunca sería capaz de decir «gracias» suficientes veces.

* * *

_Hestia:_

_Si les esto, es que es muy tarde para mí. Y que encontraste el diario._ _**Te escribo desde el silencio** _ _, porque soy demasiado cobarde como para hacerle frente a la tormenta que se viene encima. Sé que eres suficientemente fuerte como para cuidarte y para cuidar a tu hermana y a tu madre. No dejes que lloren mucho por mí…_

―¿Qué lees?

―El diario de mi padre, por fin lo devolvieron ―respondió ella. Planeaba quedarse la mayor parte del día en la casa, al menos hasta que los de la inspección aparecieran. Vaisey se había levantado un poco más tarde y se estaba arreglando para salir. Había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo en Madame Malkin.

Hestia sabía que lo odiaba y que tarde o temprano tendría que volver a las interminables entrevistas de trabajo. Necesitaban dinero, habían gastado casi todos los ahorros de Hestia en aquel lugar y el dinero cada día era un poco menos. Sin embargo, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para admitir que le daba miedo volver a salir a la calle y encontrarse con las miradas. De un tiempo atrás, el problema ya no era sólo Amycus o Alecto. Habían empezado los rumores, cada vez más fuertes, de que su hermana también practicaba magia oscura y que eso había causado el accidente.

―¿Esperaban encontrar algo útil en él de verdad? ―preguntó Vaisey.

―Supongo ―respondió Hestia, cerrando el libro, dejando un dedo entre las páginas para no olvidar dónde se había quedado―. Una confesión de que éramos todos más malos que Morgana, un motivo para que Flora se volviera loca… ―Se encogió de hombros―. Pero supongo que no encontraron nada, porque aquí está.

―Ya me dirás que encontraste tú… ―Vaisey se acercó para darle un beso―. Nos vemos al rato. ¿Segura que no incendiarás la cocina esta vez?

―Compraré algo hecho.

―Mejor, estoy seguro de que nuestra cocina corre peligro contigo en ella.

Hestia se quedó con los labios levemente curvados cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse. Ciertamente, Vaisey y ella parecían una vieja pareja casada. No estaba segura de que le gustara, pero no estaban en su mejor tiempo. Ella aún sentía el dolor de la muerte de su hermana completamente vivo en su corazón. Le habían arrancado a su otra mitad. Y él estaba todo el tiempo siendo el pilar que lo sostenía todo junto.

Al final, abrió el diario, y siguió leyendo.

_… al final, no vale la pena. Un día pasará el huracán y llegará la calma. Poco a poco empezarás a olvidar todas las calamidades y_ _**sólo quedarán los buenos momentos de ayer** _ _. Por favor, no culpes a nadie por lo que sea que me pueda pasar, no tiene caso;_ _**el odio no cura** _ _, en realidad sólo envenena._ _**Cuando leas esta carta no cierres esos ojos que tienen la luz que me falta** _ _, recuerda, siempre, lo feliz que fuiste con tu madre y conmigo, recuérdalo siempre, para que nadie pueda manchar tus memorias._

_Por cierto, también hay una carta para tu hermana, pero no creo que la encuentre ella sola, no es lo suficientemente curiosa. Tú, en cambio, siempre estuviste tocando todo lo que no te pertenecía. Díselo, enséñasela. Es el último favor que te pido._

No había firma. Así de cortas habían sido las últimas palabras de su padre.

Pero ella no las había encontrado a tiempo para enseñárselas a Flora. Había tenido que ocurrir un trágico accidente para que, por fin, gente del ministerio revisara entre todos los escombros y encontrara aquel cuaderno de tapas negras en donde su padre había documentado al menos tres años de su vida. Iba a darle la vuelta a la página, a leer lo que le correspondía a Flora, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Al final, los de la inspección llegaban temprano. Se dirigió a abrir la puerta y se encontró con los dos inspectores y Blaise Zabini discutiendo.

―No entiendo por qué está aquí, señor Zabini ―le dijo uno de los inspectores.

―Ya se lo dije, represente legalmente a la señorita Carrow y… ―Volteó cuando la puerta se había abierto―. ¡Hola, Hestia! ―la saludó y después volvió a mirar al inspector―: Tengo derecho a estar en una inspección que se realice en este domicilio, aunque sido insistiendo que no existe ninguna razón para…

―¿No es muy joven para representar legalmente a alguien? ―preguntó el inspector.

―No veo que tenga eso que ver…

―Buenos días, señorita Carrow ―continúo el inspector, dándose la vuelta, ignorando a Blaise.

―Buenos días… ―respondió ella, con cierta cautela.

―Supongo que sabe para qué estamos aquí ―continúo el inspector.

―Me llegó la notificación de la inspección, sí ―respondió ella.

―Entonces, perfecto, pongámonos a trabajar.

Los dos inspectores entraron en cuanto Hestia les dejó el paso libre y entraron hasta la cocina como si ella les hubiera dado permiso. Suspiró, sabiendo que sería una larga mañana. Blaise Zabini entró y se quedó parado al lado de ella.

―Son unos idiotas ―le dijo―. Yo sería más educado si fuera a mirar entre todos los trastos de una casa ―comentó, sonriendo de lado―. Estoy seguro de que le darán la vuelta a todo dos veces porque no concebirán no encontrar nada.

―Ya ―asintió Hestia, sin demasiadas ganas de hablar. No le gustaba en lo más mínimo que los dos inspectores estuvieran allí, husmeando entre sus cosas. Había intentado, por todos los medios, detener aquella inspección sin sentido, pero al parecer, no había forma de convencer a los magos en el poder que ella no había hecho nada malo en todos sus años de vida. El apellido Carrow resultaba ser suficiente en ese caso―. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

―Un café me vendría bien.

―Que poco inglés es eso ―comentó Hestia, dirigiéndose a la cocina, con él detrás. Los dos inspectores la miraron cuando entró.

―Puede esperar en otra habitación si quiere ―le dijo uno de los inspectores.

―Sí, no es necesario que esté aquí ―agregó el otro.

―Vengo a preparar un café ―respondió ella―, no a vigilar qué hacen. ―Y sin hacerles ningún caso, sacó la olla más pequeña que encontró y el poco café que quedaba. Vaisey siempre tomaba, así que por eso tenían, pero a ella no le gustaba su sabor amargo y lo evitaba tanto como podía―. Siéntate, si quieres ―le dijo a Blaise mientras sacaba la varita y prendía la estufa.

Se sentó cuando el café estuvo puesto en la ollita, esperando a que hirviera.

―No sabía que ibas a venir.

―Tengo que ―respondió él―. Te represento legalmente.

Ciertamente, Hestia era consciente de que Blaise era demasiado joven para ese trabajo. Y un poco aficionado, también. Se había leído toda ley mágica existente y había visto los juicios, pero nunca había ido con un verdadero abogado mágico para aprender los gajes del oficio. Aprendía bajo la marcha.

―¿Has sabido de Lisa? ―preguntó Hestia.

―Está mejor, Terry dijo que ya no tiene tantas pesadillas ―comentó Blaise―. ¿No has ido a verlos?

Hestia negó con la cabeza.

―No he tenido tiempo, los aurores creen que pueden entrevistarme día sí y día también ―respondió ella, ácidamente. Odiaba esas entrevistas. Siempre se repetían las mismas preguntas, y casi las mismas respuestas.

_«¿Segura que su hermana no hacía magia oscura?»_

_«¿Su hermana nunca tuvo alguna actividad sospechosa?»_

_«¿Su hermana…?»_

―Deberías ir, me invitaron a comer el día después de navidad. ―Blaise sonrió―. Por toda la ayuda y eso.

―Blaise Zabini, el altruista… Nunca creí que viviría para ver esto ―comentó Hestia.

―Bueno, hay muchas injusticias en el mundo, alguien tiene que pararlas ―respondió él―. No es justo que ataquen a cualquier que les parezca mínimamente sospechoso, como tú.

Los inspectores seguían revolviendo todo.

* * *

La única razón por la que volvían a Dorset cada pocas semanas era para visitar el cementerio. Toda la familia de Hestia estaba allí, bajo la misma lápida, en lo alto de una de las lomas del cementerio. El señor Carrow había dispuesto el lugar y Hestia se encargaba de que siempre tuvieran flores nuevas. Dos ramos enormes, casi siempre. Vaisey, como casi siempre, había dicho que la esperaba a la salida, sin tener las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentarse a la lápida. Hestia jamás le había reprochado aquello, pues siempre había sentido que tenía que ir sola allí.

―Hola, Flora ―dijo, poniendo las flores que llevaba sobre el mármol―. Te diría como están las cosas en casa pero… ―Se encogió de hombros. Investigaban su muerte y aseguraban que era la responsable del accidente. Por más que quisiera, para Hestia era casi imposible restituir el buen nombre de su hermana porque nadie le creía la verdadera versión: había sido Alecto Carrow.

Suspiró, hacía un día hermoso, para ser invierno, y la nieve aún no había cubierto todo el pueblo.

―Vaisey me cuida bien, sí es que te preocupa no ser ya mi soporte ―contó Hestia―. Se preocupa por mí. Siempre. ¿Sabes que me dijo la primera vez que vine a verte? « **Las flores volverán a crecer donde ahora lloramos** » ―Desde entonces, Hestia siempre se aseguraba que hubiera flores en aquella tumba―. Quizá lo dijo refiriéndose a que los malos tiempos van a pasar, tarde o temprano, pero yo no lo veo. El Ministerio tiene declarada una casa de brujas contra cualquier sospechoso. Gawain Robards no es un mal jefe de la división de aurores, por lo que dicen, pero no puede parar todo lo que ocurre en el lugar… Dicen que interrogaron a Parkinson por quinta vez ―siguió contando―; obviamente no salió en las noticias, porque a nadie le interesa, pero Blaise me lo dijo. Han inspeccionado todas las casas de todos aquellos hijos o familiares de mortífagos, incluso la casa en la que ahora vivo con Vaisey, ¿puedes creerlo?

Por supuesto, nunca había respuesta. Hestia suspiró, al ver que sólo había silencio. Durante veinte años, Flora había sido su sombra, su otro yo. Se lo habían contado todo, habían sentido el dolor de la otra. Y de repente, todo se había acabado. No le contó de los resultados de la inspección porque aún no le habían dicho nada, como siempre.

―Te extraño ―confesó―, más que nunca. No soporto no oír tu voz a todas horas del día, fingiendo que todo está bien. Merlín… **si pudiera ir donde estás, coger tu mano y cara a cara volar** ; lo daría todo por verte otra vez. Todo. Antes simplemente hubiera dicho que **prefiero dejarme morir a estar sin ti** , pero… he sobrevivido, Flora, de verdad puedo. Sólo… a veces necesito fuerzas. Encontré el viejo diario de papá ―siguió―. Lo leí. Te escribió una carta hermosa, escribió todos los recuerdos bonitos que creyó que podíamos necesitar. **Pude ver los restos de una fiesta, restos de mi vida junto a ti** …

Sintió una lágrima correr por su mejilla, sin poder hacer nada para detenerla. Allí no podía apelar a su orgullo y sentirse fuerte. Era el único momento en el que se permitía quebrarse realmente, volverse lágrimas. Sabía que tarde o temprano, el duelo se acabaría y sería capaz de volver a mirar todo con nuevos colores pero en ese momento estaba allí, mirando la lápida que tenía hasta abajo el nombre de su hermana, que había vivido sólo veinte años y había muerto por salvarlos a todos.

―Frente a los demás **negaré que estoy llorando y fingiré que el tiempo todo lo curó** ―murmuró―, pero contigo no puedo, nunca he podido. Ni aunque estés dos metros bajo tierra y probablemente no puedas oírme. ―Sonrió con la sonrisa más triste que tenía―. Hasta pronto, Flora. Espero traer buenas noticias pronto. Espero conseguir trabajo.

Hizo una señal de adiós y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, antes de caminar entre las tumbas y volver allí a donde Vaisey, pacientemente, la estaba esperando. Sonrió cuando lo vio y se acercó con calma. Intentó disimular que había estado llorando, pero con Vaisey era imposible. La abrazó, sin preguntar nada, respetando su silencio.

―¿Lista? ―preguntó, al desprenderse de ella y empezar a caminar hacia la salida.

―Lista ―respondió ella, cogiéndolo de la mano, caminando a su lado―. ¿Sabes? Intentaré conseguir trabajo. No es justo que lo hagas tú todo.

Estaba lista para volver a las interminables entrevistas de trabajo, otra vez.

* * *

―Buenas tardes, ¿viene por el trabajo?

―Sí.

―¿Su nombre?

―Hestia Carrow.

Silencio.

―Me parece que no tenemos lugar para usted, por favor, márchese.

* * *

―¿Carrow? ¿Cómo los mortífagos?

―Sí.

―¿Acaso son sus parientes?

―Sí, lamentablemente.

―Aquí no aceptamos parientes de asesinos, señorita.

* * *

―Será mejor que se vaya, no queremos a nadie con sus ideologías en este lugar.

―No he especificado cuáles son mis ideologías en ninguna parte y usted no me ha preguntado tampoco.

―No es necesario. A los mortífagos se les ve en la cara.

* * *

―No tengo problema en contratarla, señorita Carrow, pero…

―¿Cuál es el «pero»?

―Todos mis empleados han amenazado con marcharse si la contrato. Lo siento, no puedo perderlos a todos. Estoy segura que de que encontrará trabajo pronto. Mucha suerte.

Pausa.

―Gracias.

* * *

―Váyase.

―Ni siquiera me ha preguntado mi nombre.

―La conozco, aquí no queremos nada relacionado con magos oscuros. Y su hermana fue la loca que derrumbó una casa, ¿no?

* * *

Llegó derrotada a casa. No podía mantener su fachada fuerte ni un solo día más. La que siempre se mostraba fuerte en la adversidad era ella, no Flora, pero Flora se había ido ―había veces que sentía que la había abandonado― y ahora era ella, Hestia, la que tenía que hacerlo por los dos. No podía estar triste todo el tiempo, pero cuando el mundo le daba la espalda no sabía qué hacer. No la querían en ningún trabajo y ella, obstinada, se negaba a mentir sobre su apellido, a fingir ser alguien que no era.

Su padre, también apellidado Carrow, hermano menor de Alecto y Amycus también se había apellidado Carrow y había sido el mejor hombre que había conocido. ¿Por qué la gente no podía ver eso? ¿Por qué? Sólo se concentraban en Alecto y Amycus, fugitivos, asesinos, torturadores… Pero no podían ver más allá del cuadro. Nadie podía, al parecer. Estaban tan ocupados fingiendo construir un mundo mejor que ni siquiera se daban cuenta en lo mucho que destrozaban a los chicos como ella, a todos los que no habían pedido nacer en casas puristas; a los que, como ella, no habían pedido tener unos parientes horribles.

―¿Cómo te fue? ―preguntó Vaisey, al verla entrar a la casa.

Ese día, no pudo más. Se refugió en los brazos de Vaisey y soltó las lágrimas, mojándole la camisa que tenía puesta. Supuso que esa sería una respuesta suficiente.

―Supongo que mal ―Vaisey suspiró―. Muy mal.

―Otro rechazo ―dijo ella, finalmente, sin levantar la cabeza. Estaba triste, pero también enojada, furiosa―. ¡Sería buena para el trabajo! ¡Sería buena, joder! ¡Tengo las mejores aptitudes en runas de mi generación y nadie me contrata por tener el apellido que tengo! ¡Sería buena! ―Tenía ganas de golpear algo, destrozar algo. Tenía ganas de darle puñetazos al aire. Pero en vez de eso estaba entre los brazos de Vaisey, que la contenía―. ¡ **Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar** si con eso pudiera encontrar un trabajo digno! Pero… pero…

―Lo sé, lo sé…

―¡No, no lo sabes, carajo! ―gritó ella, alzando un poco la cabeza―. A ti quizá te ven con desconfianza un momento, pero no sabes lo que es ir, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, a que te rechacen y te digan asesina o mortífaga o te equiparen a un asesino en serie. No sabes lo que es eso…

―Sí que lo sé. Hace dos días me rechazaron en un pub nuevo, cuando fui a pedir que me dejaran tocar ―confesó Vaisey.

―¿Por qué?

―Me preguntaron si vivía contigo, porque nos habían visto juntos ―contó―; les dije que sí, no tenía por qué mentir. Y me rechazaron, dijeron que ellos no contrataban a nadie de confraternizara con magos oscuros. Así que lo sé.

―Hubieras podido mentir, decirles que no me conocías casi… algo.

―No voy a mentir sobre ti, Hestia, nunca ―le dijo él, firmemente―, jamás. **Yo sigo tu luz aunque me lleve a morir** y lo sabes.

―¿Y qué vamos a hacer, Vaisey? ¿Cuándo se nos acabe el dinero y nadie nos contrate? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Ninguno de los dos respondió. No se atrevieron a decir algo en ese momento. Alguna vez creyeron que su amor podría sobreponerse a todas las adversidades, porque habían salido vivos, pero en ese momento ya no se enfrentaban a viejas maldiciones y a magos oscuros. Se estaban enfrentando al mundo real y el mundo real no los quería.

« **¿Cuántos gramos pesa mi alegría?** », se dijo Hestia, « **¿cuánto pesa el miedo a ser feliz?** »

Se quedaron allí, abrazados, sin pensar en el futuro y en todas las malas posibilidades, en todos los prejuicios que tendrían que sortear. Por un momento, Hestia se dio el lujo de volver a mostrarse débil, como cuando su hermana era la que se encargaba de reconfortarla y devolverla a la realidad. Vaisey la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, para demostrarle que estaba allí y que iba a unir sus pedacitos cada vez que Hestia se rompiera.

 **En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra solamente una mirada** fue necesaria para que, como siempre, pudieran entenderse.

―No tengo ni idea ―dijo Vaisey, finalmente, cuando ya casi habían olvidado la pregunta―, pero **tú me despeinaste entera toda el alma**. Así que **no, mi vida, no me pienso rendir**.

* * *

―¡La represento legalmente! ―rugió Blaise Zabini―. ¡No va a pagar una multa que no le corresponde!

―Déjalos, la pagaré, no importa.

―No, no vas a pagarla ―le espetó Blaise Zabini―. No tienen derecho a ponértela.

Estaban parados frente a uno de los escritorios del ministerio. Hestia estaba tranquila, calmada. No miraba al par de aurores inexpertos que, en busca de gloria, habían agarrado su caso. Zabini, en cambio, estaba furioso. Había ayudado a Hestia con todos los problemas legales desde el principio, aun con lo inexperto que era.

―Le repito que la señorita Carrow tiene que…

―No, no tiene, no tiene que pagar esa multa.

―Déjalo, Blaise, no importa ―insistió ella.

―Haz el favor de callarte, por Merlín, Hestia ―espetó él―. **El miedo no acepta excusas** , alguna vez tienes que plantarte y exigir lo que te corresponde, no aceptar toda la mierda del mundo simplemente porque te dejen tranquila. ―Se volvió, de nueva cuenta, hasta los aurores―. Ya lo dije, esa multa no tiene razón de ser. ¿Puede repetirme, otra vez, el motivo?

―Posesión de artefactos ilegales. De magia negra ―especificó uno de los aurores.

―No va a pagarla, porque no tiene artefactos ilegales de magia negra ―zanjó Zabini―. Podemos demostrarlo.

―La casa se derrumbó por obra de la magia negra, debió de haber artefactos ―se obstinó uno de los aurores―. La multa es completamenre razonable…

―¡No, no lo es! ¡Ustedes no pudieron encontrar nada que contuviera magia negra entre los escombros! ¡Ni siquiera han podido demostrar qué clase de hechizo la derrumbó! ―exclamó Blaise Zabini―. Lo inspeccionaron todo, una y otra vez, y ella no se negó, incluso les ayudó. Inspeccionaron su casa nueva y tampoco encontraron nada. Así que hasta que no demuestren algo sólido, esa multa permanecerá sin pagar. Ahora, hagan el favor de hablarle a Robards y decirle que un tal Blaise Zabini tiene una queja que presentar sobre el trabajo tan mierda que hacen sus subordinados.

Se hizo el silencio. Los aurores no eran los únicos que habían oído los gritos que había pegado Blaise. Hestia contuvo la respiración un momento, convencida de que todo aquello no podía salir bien. Blaise había estado como león enjaulado desde que la notificación había llegado, diciéndole a Hestia, una y otra vez, que Vaisey y ella no tenían por qué pagar aquello, pues era una injusticia y un atropello. Los aurores, sin embargo, finalmente asintieron y Hestia pudo respirar tranquila.

―Cuando su jefe tenga un tiempo para recibirme, estaré encantado de recibir una nota ―y se dio la vuelta, empezando a caminar rápidamente hasta los ascensores. Hestia fue corriendo tras él.

―¡Blaise, Blaise, gracias!

―Joder, Hestia, no me des las gracias, que has estado todo el rato con «no importa», «no importa» ―le dijo él―. Tienes que hacer valer tu voz, hacer que no te traten mierda sólo por el apellido que tienes.

―Ya… es sólo que… ―Se habían detenido enfrente de las puertas de los ascensores, esperando a que alguno llegara―. Estoy cansada de esto, porque sólo manchan el nombre de mi hermana una y otra vez. Sólo quiero ponerlo en el pasado. Sé que tengo que plantarme, también fui a Slytherin, como tú, tengo mi orgullo, pero, estoy cansada de que insulten la memoria de Flora una y otra vez.

―Da igual que nos tardemos años, Hestia, voy a limpiar su memoria y tú me vas a ayudar ―dijo Zabini, muy seguro de sí mismo―. **Prueba a ser, una vez, lo que quieres de verdad**. Oí que intentabas conseguir trabajo.

―Sí, quiero investigar runas ―acabó diciendo Hestia―, pero no ha habido suerte.

―Déjame adivinar, todos te rechazan por las mismas tonterías.

―Sí, injusticias. Siempre lo mismo.

Blaise Zabini tensó los labios haciéndolos una fina línea.

―La gente no debería ser así.

―Lo sé ―comentó Hestia, para no dejar morir la conversación―. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste la primera vez que me viste llorando, en sexto? ―preguntó ella―. Cuando todo el mundo me odiaba por Amycus y…

―Sí. Lo recuerdo.

―Me contaste un chiste, no lo recuerdo pero… **sonreí y me dijiste al oído que las chicas no deben llorar**. ―Zabini, de alguna manera, había madurado en su séptimo año en Hogwarts. Antes de eso, Hestia siempre lo había visto como un desagradable cualquiera que le hablaba a Draco Malfoy, pero había acabado por defender a todos aquellos en Slytherin que no podían defenderse―. Nunca le diste la espalda a las causas pérdidas.

―Calla, que tú no eres una causa perdida, nunca he conocido a nadie que se queje como tú de las injusticias después de la guerra, Hestia ―halagó Zabini―. Sólo necesitas más fuerza para que te oigan… ―Se quedó pensando un momento antes de añadir algo más―: Sabes, podrías ayudarme. No es un trabajo con runas pero, es gratificante, de verdad. Te enseñaré todo lo que sé si aceptas, podrás ayudar a otros con las mismas injusticias.

―¿Qué?

―Te estoy ofreciendo trabajo, Hestia Carrow ―dijo Zabini―. Un trabajo agotador, pero gratificante. Un trabajo que te hará perder la fe en la humanidad y recobrarla, todo en el mismo día.

―Pero…

―No, **esta vez no digas nada** , cierra los ojos. Dos segundos. Piénsalo un momento.

Hestia le hizo caso, pero apenas necesitó unas cuantas milésimas de segundo para conocer la respuesta.

―Sí ―dijo, justo al tiempo que llegaba el ascensor. Blaise Zabini sonrió.

Ella no podía esperar para llegar a casa y decirle a Vaisey que tenía un trabajo, que podía ayudar a aquellos que lo necesitaban, si hacía falta. De sonreírle, besarlo, decirle que no tenían que preocuparse por el futuro ya llegaría a ellos.

Se subió al ascensor con Zabini y comprendió que, cuando bajara, en el atrio, sería alguien un poco diferente, alguien más fuerte, mucho más segura de sí misma y de lo que quería.

« **Cuando el viento pare, nada volverá a ser como antes** », pensó Hestia. Y por primera vez, ya ni siquiera extrañó el pasado, porque estaba lleno de esas **lágrimas que anuncian conclusiones** nefastas, de desgracias, de sonrisas congeladas y de momentos tristes. El futuro sería difícil, probablemente, pero era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tenía los ánimos y las fuerzas para enfrentarlo.

* * *

―Soy Blaise Zabini, la vamos a ayudar con la acusación injusta de su hijo.

―No tengo dinero para pagarle.

―Ya llegaremos a un acuerdo, no se preocupe. Por lo pronto, le presento a mi asistente, que estará encantada de darle orientación sobre todo lo que necesite saber de este proceso. Le aseguro que tiene experiencia

―Hestia Carrow, mucho gusto.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando acabé de escribir Astarté, a Hestia Carrow y a Neil Vaisey aún les faltaba mucho para descubrirse a sí mismos y tener un futuro asegurado. Este es el turno de Hestia de descubrir la clase de mujer que es y de lo que es capaz. Tiene a Vaisey a su lado, que será, durante mucho tiempo, el pilar que será capaz de recomponerla cada vez que se rompe; aún se está despidiendo de Flora, como es natural, por supuesto, y de todos los muertos de su vida. También tiene, por supuesto, a Blaise Zabini, que la apoya y está dispuesto a ayudarla a descubrirse.
> 
> No es necesario leer Astarté para entender la historia, creo que dejó bastante claro que Flora se suicidó en un accidente que destruyó la casa. Quedaron huellas de magia negra obvias y en Astarté dejé claro que tendrían que enfrentarse a una investigación. Sin embargo, esta no es la historia de una investigación, ni de una muerte. Esta es la historia de Hestia y de cómo descubre lo que quiere hacer, como se enfrenta a ese tan temido mundo real que no la acepta.
> 
> Con respecto a las frases de LOVG, intenté hacer un recorrido por gran parte de su discografía y creo haberlo logrado.
> 
> Andrea Poulain
> 
> A 5 de junio de 2015


End file.
